brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Morro
Shadowfall Shadowclaws Whip Scythe |Years = 2015 |Appearances = 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu }} Morro is a minifigure from the Ninjago theme who is the secondary antagonist of season 5. He was a former student of Sensei Wu and the Elemental Master of Wind. Description Morro's robed version has Severus Snape's hair, with a green streak dyed into it in the show. He has a transparent green face with a black half mask on it. His black cape is ragged. He has a dark green torso, similar to the original ninja Gi and with a ghost Golden Ninja emblem. His legs are transparent green and have a belt on them. Background The Master of Wind When Morro was a boy, he was homeless and ate food out of dumpsters. One day, he tried finding food in Sensei Wu's dumpster. However, Wu found him and gave him food from his monastery. Wu then trained Morro to become a ninja, after seeing his wind powers and realizing he was descended from one of the Elemental Masters. Wu assumed that he was destined to become the Green Ninja, a powerful warrior destined to defeat the Dark Lord. The Wind Master was obsessed by the title and for his final challenge, he needed to step near the Golden Weapons. If the weapons reacted with a green aura, it would confirm he is the Green Ninja. However, the Golden Weapons did not. Morro was then angry as he escaped from the monastery and fought the Grundle to prove the position. After being rescued by Sensei Wu, Morro informed him that he will find the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, what Wu could not, to prove he really is the Green Ninja. He was never seen afterwards and he's soul was banished to the cursed realm since he died. The Return In The Corridor of Elders, Garmadon sacrifices himself to the Cursed Realm, releasing the spirits of the Anacondrai generals. However, a dark cloud also appeared from the sky and headed into the screen, with the ghost of the Wind Master screaming "Morro!". Possession In Winds of Change, Morro possesses the Green Ninja and fights his former master and the ninja. During the Ninja's escape, he pursues him using the Morro Dragon. In Ghost Story, The ninja still make their escape from Morro. The Morro dragon makes a blasted hole in the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 sending Kai out of the ship. Luckily Zane and Sensei Wu manage to rescue him, although they lost Sensei Wu's staff. Morro rushes to get the staff and manages to get it which gives him the opportunity to see the ninja's vessel hurdling down from the sky about to crash. At Yang Tavern, he summons Wrayth back into Ninjago and sends him to defeat the Ninja. In Stiix and Stones, Morro begins searching for the Scroll of Airjitzu; he traces it to the City on Water which is specifically located at Ronin's location. He summons Soul Archer to get to the scroll. Both of them later hold Ronin hostage, but the ninja also came for the same thing. Morro then summons more of his Ghost Warriors to attack them. Ronin manages to get free by one of the Aeroblade's tips touching the rope which cut it. Ronin then finds the chance to escape and Morro and the Ninja chase after the scroll. Later in the pursuit, Morro manages to get the scroll and escapes with it leaving the ninja chasing after him. The ninja slowly get divided one by one leaving Kai the last one to chase Morro. Although, Morro was at a distance where he can't be reached and unlocks the technique of Airjitzu and escapes on his dragon leaving the Ninja helpless. In The Temple on Haunted Hill, Morro heads to a unknown location about to attack Samurai X's Cave. He summons Bansha, Ghoultar, and Soul Archer to help him on the mission. When Nya and Ronin arrive at Nya's base, they find out that Morro and the Ghost Generals have somehow made it to the cave first. The ghosts patrol the cave to make sure no one entered the cave. Nya then goes on attack and summons her mech; Morro sends out his generals to attack the mech. Later, Nya shoots out a sticky bomb on Morro which turns out to be the Allied Armor of Azure. Outraged, Morro sends out his ghosts to hold the mech down. The ghosts manage to (although Nya manages to escape) get the mech and transform it into the Mech-Enstein. Ronin and Nya manages to escape from being sliced by the mech. Although when Ronin was close to the mech, the Ghosts trap them. Then Nya used her power of summoning rain to ward off the ghosts making them retreat. Morro was the only ghost not to be effected by the rain. An illusion of Morro was seen in Sensei Yang's Haunted Temple who lured them to the attic of the temple where he was revealed to be Sensei Yang in disguise. In Peak-a-Boo, Morro and his ghost army travel to a snowy peak where the portal to Cloud Kingdom is. Morro attempts to get to the top, but was countlessly delayed by the ninja. When Morro reached the top of the peak, he saw the ninja get to the portal first by using their Airjitzu. Return In Day of the Departed, Morro's spirit returned and animated a mannequin of him in the Ninjago Museum of History's new Hall of Villains exhibit, and he found himself joined by the similarly revived Samukai, General Kozu, General Cryptor, and Master Chen. Sensei Yang, whose magic and trickery of Cole had enabled their return, told the group that their new weapons were Departed Blades that could be used to dispatch one of their still-living foes so that they could remain in Ninjago rather than returning to the Departed Realm. Morro's chosen "target" was Wu, as he felt they had "left things unfinished." In reality Morro no longer harbored a grudge against his teacher, but warned him of Yang's plan and then traveled with him to inform the Ninja after they had defeated their respective enemies, including Pythor. As they then left to aid Cole in his confrontation with Yang, Morro and Wu bid each other an amiable farewell, with Morro's spirit returning to the Departed Realm while his mannequin body was restored to its original state in the Hall of Villainy. Despite this more pleasant parting, his failure with Morro continued to weigh on Wu, who later envisioned Morro during a nightmare alongside others whom he felt he had failed over the course of his life. Notes *He has an army of Ghost Ninja, including Wrayth. *While he was training under Sensei Wu Morro wore a similar robe to the 2012 Green Ninja outfit. *He can also summon an elemental dragon at will, though he doesn't have to control his fear like the other elemental masters do. *In Season 5's description, it's revealed that Morro has a master known as The Preeminent and is trying to free her from the Cursed Realm by finding the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb. This scheme was to prove not only was he the rightful Green Ninja, but also curse those who he believed betrayed him from giving him the title. *When Morro stands with the golden weapons on the floor The Sword of Fire is mistakenly replaced with an ordinary golden katana. *Morro might reference Tai Lung from the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He also shares some traits with him. **They were both trained as kids by their master (Morro trained by Sensei Wu; Tai Lung trained by Master Shifu) **They were both believed to be a legendary warrior by their master but was not (Morro the Green Ninja; Tai Lung, the Dragon Warrior) and replaced with another student (Lloyd as the Green Ninja; Po as the Dragon Warrior). **They both tried to defeat the main protagonist (Tai Lung tried to defeat Po, Morro tried to defeat Lloyd). **They both disappeared for a long time (Morro was banished to the Cursed Realm after finding out he was not the Green Ninja; Tai Lung who was struck in rage and was stuck in Chor-Gom Prison for twenty years). **Both subsequently perished (Tai Lung at Po's hands, Morro due to being dragged into the sea by the Preeminent) but were later revealed to have passed into an afterlife (Tai Lung to the Spirit World as indicated by Kai possessing a jade medal of him in Kung Fu Panda 3, Morro to the Departed Realm). *In Episode 51 it is revealed that Morro died in the Caves of Despair, and his soul was then sent to the Cursed Realm. *He wears a cape and a ninja mask in the sets but never in the show. Also,he has different swords in the show from those he has on the sets. Appearances *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty (cape) * 70743 Airjitzu Morro Flyer (no cape) * 70732 City of Stiix (Evil Green Ninja) * 70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon (Evil Green Ninja) Videogame Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game TV Variants Gallery Morro2.png|Morro in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Morro (green ninja) Ninjgo.PNG|Morro possesing the Green ninja IMG 20150509 144100.jpg|Morro fighting his former teacher. Ninjago Evil Lloyd.jpeg|Morro possessing Lloyd. Morro up close.png|Morro up close. Morro and Lloyd (Season 5 (Ep. 8)).jpg|Morro going to kill Lloyd Morroo.png|Promo Morro Returned by Master Yang.png Morro And Wu.jpg Lloyd vs. Morro.jpg TLNMVGMorro.jpeg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015